The Boy and The Demon
by Amy thronebell
Summary: Edd is a normal teenage boy, well as normal as an teenage assassin can get. But as his 15 birthday and the start of high school come around edd learns a very dark secret about himself and his parents.
1. A Not So Normal Teenage Life

"No ... no please. Spare me please I have a family. Please I beg of you let me go." The man pleaded on his hands and knees begging with his head bowed to the ground.

"Well you should have thought of that before you started working for Mr. Jackson's. You know exactly what you were getting into ass-wipe" another man said as he walked up to the man on the floor pointing the golden pistol at the man's head.

"Please I'll do whatever you want just please let me go free." The man sobbed as he looked up at the neverending darkness of the gun.

"Hm. I don't know. What do you think Dr.E should we let him live." asked the man holding the gun turning his body a little bit to look at his companion.

Dr.E looked up from his cleaning up and putting precious 'cargo into large lunch a sigh he stood and began walking to his friend while removing his bloody rubber gloves.

"Yes Mr.E what is it that you require of me now.I also hope I do not need to remind you to watch your language now do I." Dr.E said as he stood next to Mr.E with a look of annoyance coloring his face.

"HEY don't give me that face I ain't done nothing wrong it's this little whiny bi-" Mr.E said/yelled at his friend but stopped when he glanced at said friends face. "I mean baby is what I meant to say haha sometimes I get my words mixed up haha. Anyway he wants us to spare his life or something. Do we need anymore help at the base or something."

After hear his friend's question Dr.E began to think back to what their commander had said at the debrief that afternoon." The commander did say that we did more intel on the upcoming targets we will get soon." he thought to himself," but is it really necessary to bring this unknown man into our head of work. True he did state that he was a 'family man' but almost all of our snitches are supposed 'family man or women, however it is nice not having to clean anymore of Mr.E's mess today. Also it's better to have as many snitches as possible if our targets do become harder to find and dispose of.

Nodding to himself Dr.E turned to face the kneeling man on the floor. " I'm sure there is some work we do have available for you at the base that needs filling." With that said he turned and walked back to the lunch coolers that held the precious 'cargo'. " In the meantime you can help me load the car with the coolers. Come now we must not dilly dally yes." The man stood and jogged up to Dr.E thanking and praising him for sparing his life.

Watching the two pick the cooler up and walking to the car outside and hearing the man still giving his praise to the white suited man. Mr.E rolled his eyes hilted his gun and shoving his hands in his pockets he proceeded to follow the two outside the abandoned warehouse.

Outside the warehouse where Mr.E's cobalt blue camaro was stationed at stood the third in their trio. "Hi guys are you done yet i'm hungry oh can we get fries with gravy. Can we guys can we please." The tall man pleaded his eyes gleaming at the thought of the gray liquid gold he calls gravy.

The three man walking toward the giant grimaced at the thought of the to separate foods combined. " Yeah yeah lumpy just help these two with the cargo and we'll stop for some grub on the way to base." Mr. E said walking over to the trunk opening it up for the cargo.

"Okie dokie Mr.E," the giant said as he skipped up to Dr.E and the man, took each of the lunchboxes and and skipped back up to the car.

Staring at the two at the car interacting with each other he looked over to a smiling Dr.E looking directly at him. Jumping back from the man in all white the man gave the doctor a weak smile. "Um hello Dr.E is there something that I can help you with?" He said looking at the still smiling Dr.E.

"Why yes there is a few items that I need you to assist me with." Dr.E stated as he started to loosen his tie. "First off I would very much appreciate to know the name of our new worker. Second I will like you not to think the worst of us when you awake from your slumber." Dr.E finished unbuttoning his suit jacket and ungloved his hands.

The man look at the doctor confused "Uh ok well my name is Eric Bell and what do you mean when I wake -" Eric didn't finish as he felt a sharp pinch in his side and dropped like a sack of potatoes to the hard cold concrete floor.

Moving his hand back to his person Dr.E exhaled a very long breath and proceeded to take of his white fedora. When he was younger he have sold everything he owned before he took his hat of his head. However, after all the pain, blood, and betrayal from the past few years it seemed very silly to be so freaked out about his hair. When the rest of the cul-du-sac saw the mess of hair or mulet as it was called they immediately took action by trying him down (which wasn't necessary) and giving him an appropriate haircut that was shorter and much more manageable. Although he wasn't ashamed of his hair anymore and didn't need his black white striped beanie he still wore it all the time. 'Old habits do die hard' he thought to himself thinking back at the memory and smiling warmly.

"HEY SOCKHEAD WAKE UP!" Mr.E shouted from the driver's side, snapping the doctor out of his daze. " Are you and your boyfriend gonna get in or are you going to lug his dead body all the way back to base."

Rolling his eyes the well dressed man put his fedora on and proceeded to pick the unconscious man up and threw him onto his shoulder like Eric was a regular school bag. Walking over to the the camaros passengers side. The car door opened with the seat pushed up to reveal the back seat and brunet in the back with his hands extended out ready to help the body in the car. After about 5 minutes of heaving an unconscious man into the back seat the trio were on the road heading toward the base to drop off the cargo and Eric Bell.

"BUT EDDY you promised we would get gravy and fries on the way there. This isn't fair man I had to wait so long for you guys to finish up in there. You two basically owe me gravy with fries now." The man in the back whined as he crossed his arms and grumbled to himself.

"SHUT UP MONOBROW I NEVER PROMISED NOTHING!" Eddy yelled the veins in his neck visible from the yelling he was doing.

"Yes you did. You said on the way there we will go eat right double D." The giant said turning his head to the right .

Double D or better known as Edd gave a small smile to both of his friends " Well Eddy you did say we would eat before we arrived to the base." Edd reasoned ignoring the small ha from the backseat. "However Ed it is much too late to eat gravy much less anything at this hour. After we place the cargo and in the organization's care then we must make our way home. Remember we start high school in the morning." Edd said smiling at the thought of a new school and new doors full of knowledge just ready to be opened.

Ed and Eddy unfortunately did not share their friends love of school. Both groaned at the thought of a high school life. More teachers, new people who they can care less about, and being a freshman at peach creek high just doesn't sit well with their stomachs.

"Can't we just transfer somewhere for high school like Nazz did during seventh grade?" Eddy asked only half jokingly, he seriously did not want to PCH, it's was not like it was a bad school just horrible if you're a freshman.

"Come now Eddy it won't be so bad sure PCH is known for their 'fresh meat' reputation but I do not believe it will be that bad. Plus we have each other and the cul-du-sac to help us if worse comes to worse." Edd reasoned as the car was drove into an underground parking lot and was parked all the way in the back.

Killing the engine Eddy rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car to pop open the trunk. "Fine einstein but don't come crying to me when you this blows up in ur face." Grabbing both of the lunchboxes he slammed the trunk down, the sound echoing in the semi empty lot.

Flinching from the loud echo of the bang looked to his short tempered friend with an unamused glare. Smirking in accomplishment Eddy picked up the lunch boxes and made his way to the elevator. Rolling his eyes Edd turned to help Ed take the man out of the car.

Pulling Eric's still unconscious body out of the car and allowing the tender giant to get out. "Aw don't worry about the little baby double D he just cranky like zeono is when he doesn't drink all his milk." Ed closed the car door and plucked the sleeping man away from Edd. He walked over to where Eddy was mumbling on about zeono and milk.

Shaking his head Edd began to walk over to the elevators as well.

 **EDDWARD**

He stopped and looked around the voice was barely above a whisper but mixed with so many different voices that it sound more like distant screaming.

 **HE IS COMING. HE WILL DESTORY HIDE. OUR SOUL HE WANTS OUR SOUL. NO MUST FIGHT. MUST STAY. HELP US**

The voices boomed getting louder and louder with different emotions laced with each word. One voice however, was heard more clearly from the sea of voices.

 **WE MUST WAKE UP, WE MUST REMEMBER!**


	2. A Not So Normal Teenage Life part 2

White. The abyss of white seemed to stretched for endless least that is how Edd thought it was. It always seemed to be endless for all the times his subconscious mind made him travel to this endless white mindscape.

 _ **EDDWARD**_

Edd's head snapped to the right then the left. His body tensed ready for any incoming attacks.

 _ **THIS WAY EDDWARD. COME OVER HERE.**_

Edd turn his head around to find a lush green forest behind him. Turning all the way around Edd became very puzzled. "Of all the times I have been in this dream never has this been here before." He said aloud to no one but himself.

 _ **COME EDDWARD. FLOW US TO HIM.**_

After the mixture of voices stopped an orb of blue light appeared in front of Edd. it moved from side to side, and then began to flow in the direction of forest. Edd's curiosity won over his logic as he followed the blue orb into the forest.

Stepping on the fresh moist soil barefooted made him cringe in mild disgest. 'Filthy filthy filthy' he thought as he continued to follow the blue light.

 _ **COME THIS WAY**_

The voices said as the orb moved faster through the air of the forest.

"W-wait, please slow down." Edd asked as his slow walk became a jog, then into a full run through the forest. Trying not to trip over tree roots he continued to follow the orb. Until it stopped in a clearing. Stopping abruptly, bent over to try and catch his breath when he stood up straight his heart almost stopped.

The blue orb seemed to multiply into a billion other orbs but some were green instead of blue. But that is not what had almost given Doble D a heart attack. What the lights illuminate was shocking. In the light of the orbs was a person, possible a man. He stood at least a head taller than Edd himself. The 'man' was covered in pitch black goop, but his pearly white fangs that poked out from his upper lip and his horns that laid back were quite visible. The figure eyes opened and his sea blues stared at Edd without emotion. The 'man' than gave a toothy smile, which made Edd back up into a tree. A gap this human like creature has a gap in the middle of upper jaw. Not just any gap, his gap, the gap he sees everyday in the mirror, the same gap he has had since he was a baby.

Edd sunk down to the mossy green floor as the creature approached him the smile becoming less and less. When the man approached closer the orbs seemed to become brighter until the whole clearing was seeable. The 'man', now right in front of Edd bent down to eye level. The smile gone, a thin black line resting on his lips. After a few seconds passed the humanoid opened it's mouth to speak in a very similar voice.

 _ **PLEASE WAKE UP EDDWARD**_

The monster said, no he said, Eddward said, his voice, from the creature. Swallowing the bile in this mouth he spoke with a shaky voice. "Who are you?"

The 'man smiled again the goop on his face began to slide off onto the ground. When all the goop was removed Edd eyes grew wide, he began to shake violently. The man smirked and answered the question.

 _ **WHY EDDWARD I'M YOU OF COURSE. DO YOU STILL NOT REMEMBER WHO U ARE?**_

The man, Edd said smiling and looking at the frightened Edd in the eye.

 _ **IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP EDDWARD!**_

The jumble of voices said mixed with his own. The world began to darken the orbs light was dimming by the seconds. All Edd could see was the the white gapped tooth smile until it too faded in darkness.


	3. A Not So Normal Teenage Life part 3

Now eddy isn't one to show worry, only for when his brother came back home a few times. But now seeing his friend lying there on in the medical wing bed he was worried.

"So how did this happen again Eddy?" The nurse asked as she check edds vitals for the third time.

"I told you already he just passed out for no reason. He was talking to himself then passed out, don't blame this on me Ms. Bell I didn't do anything." Eddy almost screamed folding his arms and plopping down in a chair on the far wall.

Ed sitting next to bed, his face etched in worry for his smart beanie wearing friend. "Ms. Bell is double D going to be Ok?"

The nurse, ms bell didn't know what to say. From what they have told her, he should have woken up by now. But if he did faint before they caught him than his head hit the concrete hard. 'If only the other doctor was here to help, I need to tell the headmaster we need more doctors instead of just two. For moments like these.'

With a sigh and tucking someone blond hair behind her ear she look ed at both of ed boys. "Look boys I don't really know I looked over his head at least 5 times now. There's no blood, knot, or cut and all the x rays and test came back just fine. I don't know why he collapsed. And I really can't do much else for him without his parents consent and you both know that isn't an option."

Ed and Eddy looked to the ground they both knew that asking permission will never be an option. Unlike the other cul du sac teens parents, Eddwards parents weren't assassins, but world renowned doctors, surgeons, and authors of their own books about different treatments. However, to the teens they were two cold hearted asshole parents who didn't give any shit about their son. The parents knew, but could do anything, although Mr and Ms Vincent weren't assassins they had connections in the world. Also Eddward never voiced a complaint or told anyone of his parents treatment to him so it was out of their hands. Although they could voice their dislike, and that's just what the did.

"Tsk I don't the will even give any consent even if they knew what was wrong with him." Eddy whispered half said as his rage began to rise.

"Eddy you know we're not support to say stuff like that around double D." Ed hissed through his teeth as he glared at his short friend.

"What it's true, they wouldn't, and his still ko'd so he can't hear me say that his parents are scumbags full of shit!" Eddy stood up, the chair crashing to floor with a loud bang.

A few moments went by of the two eds staring each other down intensely.

The door opened and a head full of orange hair popped in."Hey Ms. Bell do you have any gauzes, Nat - Um did I interrupt something?"

"No Kevin you didn't and why do you need gauzes for Nathan?" Ms. Bell asked as she began walking to the cabinets.

"Well he tried to flirt with Rave again and this time he had his machete with him and cut Nat's hand pretty deep when he tried to grab his ass." Kevin said walking in the room his eyes landing on the occupied bed.

"Hm Ok than I'll just wait WHAT! HE DOESN'T NEEDS GAUZES HE NEEDS STITCHES." She screamed as she grabbed the first aid kit heading for the door. "Ok now you two stay here Kevin you say with them. I don't want to come back and the room is disaster like last time." with that she was out the door to help a bleeding peacock.

"So," The redhead turned his head toward the shortest of the trio. "What happened to the double dweeb skipper?"

By now Eddy was fuming with unleashed anger "why is everyone always blaming me for this he just passed out nothing more. Why do you want to know shovel-chin."

"Woah calm down dork I was just wondering that's all." Kevin said as he sat on the other side of double D.

"Right just 'wondering' haha." Eddy snickered at Kevin and his lame excuse.

Slightly blushing Kevin gave Eddy an eerie look. "What's that suppose to mean dorkie."

By now the snickering became full blown belly laughing."Oh nothing it's nothing haha."

It was no secret that Eddy and Kevin were slowly becoming friends but still enemies. It's also wasn't a secret that after the 2 and a half year assassin training, that Eddward held a special place in Kevin's heart than anyone else. Having seeing the tender moments between them, the other assassins tease both of the oblivious teens.

"I would shut up if I was you Skipper." Kevin growled, the blush gone and his right hand reaching for his pistol.

"Oh really monkey boy who's going to make me?" the laughing has stopped and Eddy is reaching for his would gold gun too.

Standing in between the two load assassins Ed finally spoke "Guys no shooting in the medical wing or I'll break both of your hands with those guns got it."

Both Eddy and Kevin paled at the threat of the giant Ed.

A few tense moments went by until…

From the medical bed Eddward shot up screaming bloody murder.


	4. Unexpected

"Now just a few more stitches and you will be all done here Nathan." Ms. Bell said finishing the stitches on his hand.

"I hope this teaches you to not grab butts especially Rave's butt." Nazz crossed her arms as she gave the injured boy a stern look.

Looking up from the stitching Nat gave an unconcerned look, "But Nazzie the butt is too fine not to grab. Plus Rave loves it when I flirt with him."

Nazz and Ms. Bell looked at each other than at the love sick teal haired boy. And they both thought "what an idiot."

"Hm well I suggest not flirting with him for a while understand." Ms. Bell said as she collected all her medical supplies in the kit, and stood up. "Now if you two will excuse me, I must go back to attend to Eddward."

The two teen assassins looked up their faces etched in worry for the smart ed assassin.

"Is he Ok Ms. Bell," Nazz asked concerned

"Well I'm not entirely -,"

"AAAHHHH!" a scream echoed down the halls.

"Um was that?" Looking at each other no one bothered to answer the question as the three assassins raced down the hall to the medical wing.

"Edd calm down it's me Ed. No ones going to hurt you." Ed said softly as he tenderly tried to calm his terrified friend.

"Yeah sock head just take a deep breath man." Eddy taking small steps to the other side of double D.

Everything was blurry for Eddward. Everything seemed to be moving to fast and was blurry with color. Added to waking up from a nightmare. Double D was scared out of his mind."No please leave me alone."

Ignoring his plea the two eds continued to try and console him. When the shorter of the two touches his shoulder Edd lost it.

Kevin have being at the end of the bed had to dodge Eddy's flying body that collided with the back wall. "What the fuck! Dweeb calm down!" Kevin shouted as he watched the smart ed knock down the giant. 'Wow man stronger than he looks.'

"Kevin when you're done daydreaming could you please help me before he kills me!" Ed yelled as he tried to hold back his friend's attack.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kevin grabbed both of Edd's arm and restrained them behind his back. "NO LET ME GO! RELEASE ME NOW!" Edd screamed as Kevin hold tightened

"Edd listen to me please calm down. We don't want to hurt you man. So calm down I'm not your enemy." He reasoned but it seemed it didn't get through to the beanie wearer.

"NO LET GO! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT LET ME GO NOW!" double D struggled loosening Kevin's grip somewhat but he tightens it.

"EDD WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, IT'S ME KEVIN LOOK AT ME!" trying to turn Edds head while restraining him was no easy thing.

"NO!" with some force Edd freed his arm and proceed to swing at Kevin. Lucky Kevin seeing the arm released him to block the attack and tackle him to the ground. Sitting on Edds abdomen and using one hand to hold his hands above Edds head. While the other grabbed his chin to face his face.

"Damn it double D open your eyes!" Kevin demanded as he tried to open one of his clenched eyes.

"NO! WHO OR WHATEVER YOU ARE LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Edd shook his head side to side to free it from Kevin's hand while trying to kick him off, which was pretty difficult to do.

Sighing Kevin moved the hand on Edds chin to his cheek. "Eddward please I don't know what your talking about, but I'm Kevin Barr not the thing that scared you. Please open your eyes and see for yourself."

Slowly but surely Edd begun to calm down a bit and opened his eyes just a tad to see green emerald eyes and a red fedora with a white band. Opening his eye all the way he sees the freckled face of Kevin Barr or for right now Ranger K.

"K-k-kevin?" Edd whispered as his eyes started to tear up a bit. All Kevin could do was smile down at the pale boy.

"Woah what did I miss. Kevin you hot dog you."


	5. Unexpected part 2

" **He is awaking! We must go to him we have to help him!"**

" **We cannot, at least not until the wards have be completely drained of energy."**

" **But that will take to long he needs us!"**

" **I know, but if we try and go through the wards now they will refill with our own energy. We must wait it out a tad bit longer. They are almost drained now, after all those years those two will finally get what the graciously deserve."**

" **Yes they will and hopefully our friends can help with the gift we have been preparing."**

" **Yes hopefully, but we will deal with those two later. I'm just worried about Wrath. I hope the journey was successful."**

" **Oh now don't be so worried I'm sure Wrath's there safe and sound looking for Abyss right this moment."**

" **Yes your right, for now we should begin getting ready for our own trip as well. So shall we."**

"Damn it Nat I said nothing happened so just drop it already." Kevin hissed through clenched teeth as he walked through the school's main hallway.

"Oh come on kevvy we both know that something happened. You were the only one consense during the whole ordeal so spill." Clasping his hands together in a begging gesture in front of Kevin as the stop in front of Kevin's locker.

"Dude I told you everything that happened so get off my back or else I'll tell sarah you were the one who destroyed her Miss Annie doll." With a smug smile Kevin closed his locker and proceed to go to his first class.

"That's cold Kev you know she would kill me if she found out." Nat yelled as he jogged up to his best friend.

"Hello Casanova Kev-boy and cabbage headed Nat-boy how are you."

"Hey Rolf I'm good just trying to get the peacock of my tail. How have you been man. Last I heard you and johnny were in Chicago for your homework assignment."

Rolf nodded his head "Yes we finish the task yesterday morning. And came back at dusk. If rolf my ask a question why is a peacock on your tail? "

" I'll tell you why I'm on his tail Rolfie boy, after I say hi to my drama queen." Nat, dusting invisible dirt if his neon green pants and blue polo shirt, he started to swagger his way over to the purple hair theater enthusiast.

"Cabbage haired Nat boy is still proceeding a relationship with Rave yes." Rolf said as he watched Nat try and talk to rave.

"Yep. Guy doesn't know when to quit. I don't know whether if he likes the challenge or he actually likes rave. Either way it gets him off my back." Kevin continued to walk to class with Rolf beside him.

"Ah yes why is he on your tail?" Rolf asked as they both walked into the it first period class.

"He thinks something is going on with me and double dweeb." Kevin rolled his eyes as he made his way to the back row and sat in the middle seat. Rolf following him sat on the right of him. "I mean come on, I don't even like the dork like that. We're friends plain and simple, no more no less. And plus he's a guy."

Rolf faced Kevin, his arms folded together and an eyebrow arched up. " Casanova Kevin what is so wrong with smart-ed boy to be a boy. I see no problem with it."

"Huh nothing's wrong with it, it's just I'm not gay or bisexual last time I checked. I'm not dissing them or anything, I really don't care what people do with their love life. It's just I'm not gay?" Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his desk. 'That sounded more like a question then a statement?'

Rolf stared at his friend blankly, his eye seemed to drill holes into his friend's head. "Casanova Kevin you do not need to be gay to like double d ed boy. You can be bisexual or be straight but still love him as a lover, sexual ethnicity means nothing remember that."

"WHAT!" Kevin shouted standing up, the students that were in the class turn to look at tomato red faced Kevin looking down at his one eyed friend. "What are you talking about I don't love Edd! I mean yeah in a friendly way yeah, but not like that. And if I did he wouldn't be in that type of relationship especially with me."

" why is that Kevy?" Both of the boys looked ahead to see green haired boy with a very red handprint on his cheek. "I mean it can't be because of the grade school bullying right?" He sat down in the desk in front of Kevin his body turned to the side to continue the conversation.

"I agree, after everything we all been through, double d ed boy would not hold rage of the past like devious ed boy. Plus isn't smart ed boy the forgiving one?"Leaning back, Rolf closed his eye in thought.

"Hm I guess you're right but still i'm not into him like that so it doesn't matter." Kevin stated blushing slightly.

Snickering to himself, Nat turned forward as the teacher walked in and begun to take roll. "right man right."

 **Einstein: Eddy please stop texting me this instant class is about to begin any moment.**

 **King Good Looking: let me think...no. Anyway you still need to answer my question about wat made u freak out so**

 **Chicken man: Yea double d we r just concerned about u. Like Nel is for captain Sea-eye.**

Eddward closed his eyes and massaged his left temple to attempt to ease away the oncoming headache. Edd loves his friends, well they are more like brothers than friends. However, they can be somewhat overbearing at times, especially when it involves him directly.

 **Einstein: Gentleman please I have already told both you and Mrs. Bell of what accrued in my dream. Now class has started and I hope you two will cease with theses text message. I will talk to both of you after class goodbye.**

After sending the text message Edd sets his phone on vibrate and stuffs it in his pocket. Sigh to himself Edd focuses on his notebook and the equations that filled the page. Picking up his pencil he began to add, subtract, divide, multiply, erase errors, and add new ones that were soon erased. "Maybe I should start over this solution is becoming too messy to work with anymore." Mumbling to himself, Eddward began to gently and neatly flip the page to a nice clean one. "Now let's see how should I go about this? Maybe I should-"

 **EDDWARD**

His head snapped up, sea blue eyes scanning the classroom that is surprisingly vacant. 'Was I so indulged in my work that I worked through the class period?'

 **EDDWARD YOU MUST WAKE UP, WE MUST WAKE UP**

"Who's there show yourself!"

 **WE HAVE BEEN OVER THIS I AM YOU. PLEASE YOU MUST LISTEN TO-**

"Excuse me is this seat taken?"

"Huh?" Edd snapped his head to the side the vacant classroom becoming filled with students in desk again and a Caramel skinned pudgy women around his age was in front of him. She wore a flora purple blue skirt that came to her knees but went her ankles in the back. On her feet were white wedges that showed her red polished toe nails. Her top was a plain white spaghetti strapped . Her hair was black at the roots, than very light brown in the middle, and the end was reddish brown, which was pulled into a ponytail.

"Um are you Ok man?" She asked her voice sounding rough but sweet like honey.

Snapping out of his daze he began smile at the young girl in front of him. "Huh oh yes praden me. Yes this seat is unoccupied if you wish to sit here."

Smiling she sat in the desk next to him. "Thanks my name is Jessica Moon but my friends back home called me Jess what's your name if you don't mind me asking?."

"Oh yes my name is Eddward Vincent spelled with two D's but my friends call me Edd or double d. Also if I can, where did live before coming here Jessica."

"Oh not a problem. Well I did live on the countryside for a while but I also lived on the islands too so a little of both I guess." Taking out a big brown book from her black bag. "This is my first time in the suburbs. What about you." Jess said as she opened the book to an unfinished drawing of wolf.

"Well I lived in France when I was little, than on a few islands as well,then New York, we move here when I was about 4 or 5." Double D stated as he watched Jess begin to add more detail onto the wolf. "You are a very talented artist Jessica."

"Thanks, you too." she stopped and offered a smile to him.

"Huh I don't understand?" Which was true he didn't understand. He had no talent when it came drawing and painting, Ed was the artistic one while double D was simply the inventor.

"You don't remember making this?" She pointed to his notebook and the page he was going to redo his equation. He look down his eyes widening in fear and shock.

On the page was a pair of eyes leaking black down into one word.

 _ **KING**_


	6. Unexpected pt 3

Knock knock knock

may I come in please?

Yes you may Sally.

The door opened and a woman about 5 4 walks in, the dark bland asian style, office. When she stood in the middle of the room she bowed from her waist her hand to her side. I am sorry for interrupting you sir, i promise it will not happen again i-

Sally stop your babbling and get on with it, you are wasting my time now and my time is very precious to me. stood from his desk and walked to the shaded windows. His black dress shoes clicking with every step he took. So if you are done wasting my time, tell me why you have unwelcoming presented yourself in my office and be on your way out.

Yes I came to tell you your wife is here and- Sally was interrupted by the sound of flesh hitting a hard surface. Startled she looked up to see her boss with standing in front of the window with his hand raised and against the wallpapered surface. Her eyes traveled to his face, his green eyes usually cold and uncaring,were in this moment fill with irritation and disgust.

Why did you not tell me earlier that my wife was here?

I tried to-

There is no excuse for this Sally! First you waste my time with your presents, then you give me news that i should have received when you first came in. Now my darling wife is somewhere in the building where you LEFT her alone-

I m sorry .

Now you dare interrupt me, I should-

Now darling go easy on the poor thing,it s probably hard for her understand common sense like we do.

Both Sally and both look toward the office door where the voice was heard. A woman about 5 6 stood proud and bold. Her black hair was down in thick wavy curly, she had light make up. She wore a silk navy blue dress shirt that was tucked into a black pencil skirt, her pale white legs were enclosed in black stockings. On her feet were navy blue stilletos heels. She held a white and black purse in one hand while the other rested on her hip.

Cassandra are you ok honey?

Cassandra smiled and walked into the office, towards her husband never acknowledging the other person in the room. Yes sweetie I am all right you should not worry about me so much. It is not healthy for you. she stood in front of him and began to fix his white tie and smooth over his suit jacket. Now I need to talk to you, she turned her head to the side and gave Sally a rude leave now look. Alone, so if you can leave Cally.

Not wanting to be in anymore trouble she quickly left the office and closed the door shut.

Turning her attention back to her husband's suit she gave it a once over before pushing off of him and walking to the checkered designed couch. she seems like a nuisance. We do not need people like her around us, remember we must be surrounded by perfection, not bumbling idiots like her.

Yes I will deal with her later, but darling what did you want to descuse with me.

Oh yes how long has it been since we have seen our darling son Eddward Lance?

Lance raised an eyebrow and walked to the couch where his beloved sat. Hm i can t remember, perhaps last year sometime, why do you ask?

Cassandra holds out her hand as he begins to move closer and holds it in his. I think it is about time we see our son again don t you think so. If i m not mistaken he re-entered school again and his birthday is coming up as well and we can't miss this brithday. No matter what.

Lance s eyes widen but then relaxed as he gave a small wicked smile at the end of his wife s sentence. Yes you are right we can t miss this birthday but before we go I have a small matter to attend to and so do you if i am not mistaken? he let go of her hand and walked to his desk heading for the phone.

Hm my business can wait a while long. I ll just wait for you to finish yours and it shouldn t take long right dear.

No not at all it will only take a second, he smiled and pushed the button on the intercom phone Jeffery can you please send Sally Road to my office now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peach Creek Lunch ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I m telling you guys that teacher is out to get me. It's not my fault that his hair style makes him look like a mushroom. The taller of the 3 smiled down at his steaming 5 2 foot friend. Eddy didn t you shout out in the whole class saying IT'S MUSHROOM HEAD!

Eddy snapped his head to the side towards his friend. Trust me lumpy if you saw him you would call him mushroom head too. Anyways how did you know what I called him you re not in my history class.

Johnny is and his in my english class right after your class.

Huh talk about luck huh sockhead? . Sockhead? the two ed's turn to look at tier smarter half.

Snapping out of his trance he look over the lunch table. Huh oh my apologies Eddy I did not hear you can please repeat your last sentence?

Are you ok double D you have been spacing out a lot lately. More than usual. Ed asked his mother hen coming out.

Giving a small smile to his giant friend, trying to reassure him that he was all right. Yes I am fine I just have a ton on my mind right now is all.

Oh yeah your birthday is coming up, not to mention that big test you have to take sooner or later, and with school plus our extracurricular activity i m surprised your head didn t explode yet with all things that's going on. he mumbled taking a bit out of his pizza and drink of his cherry coke.

Eddward grimaced at his friend, Eddy please don t talk with your mouth full and perhaps I have been a bit stressed out.

Well maybe I can help you destress honey.

All three of the boys froze, an unpleasurable shiver went down their back as arms thrusted themselves around their necks.  
Look girls they're so happy to see us they're shocked speechless.

K-K-KANKER S! The boys shouted struggling to remove the sisters arms from around them.

The one and only sweetums. Now how about a little kiss for your girlfriend. Marie, the second oldest of the sisters, turned Edds head and puckered her lips and tried leaning forward against Edds hands.

Marie please cease and desist please ! Edd pleaded as he tried to push her away gently.

I will as so as I get a kiss.

He said stop you blue haired freak! 


	7. Hell Is High School

The Barr Residence

"Sweetie are you in there?" a voice laced with with honey and a thick Irish accent come from the door. "The other parents are here now so come out." pressing her ear to the door she heard a faint 'okay' and shuffling. Smiling she lightly shakes her head making her curly auburn hair bounce around.

Walking away from the door humming carelessly, stopping at the stairs she spoke aloud so everyone in the house could hear. "Well honey if your not down here soon I might accidentally show our nice friends here some pictures of some of our own missions. Maybe I'll show the one's from Peru or the one's from Russia." By this time she made it down stair only stopping when she heard a loud curse and frantic shuffling.

Smiling to herself she walk into her living room occupied by the other cul du sac parents. "So Olivia," an African american women smirked from her spot on the sofa, " What happened in Peru."

Before she could open her mouth a hand covered her lips. "None of your business Cora."

"Oh come on Charlie that's not fair you know all of our embarrassing moments on missions so why can't we know yours?" a brunette woman next to Cora questioned crossing her arms and giving the red haired man a small pout.

Removing his hand from his wife's mouth to her side " Well I am the one that has to read all the reports after a mission is done Stephanie, so it can't be helped that I know what goes on the missions. However, if you all want to talk about embarrassing missions I think we should start with what happened in Hong Kong or maybe Hawaii?" hearing the last words that left his mouth both women visible paled as their own memories surfaced in their heads. Smiling Charlie continued, " As much fun as that would be we need to discuss more important matters."

Like a flip of a coin everyone's moods dropped, the comfortable atmosphere became tense. Each person in the room aside from the Barr's and Nana searched with their eyes to see if anything seems abnormal. " Do not worry friends I have already made sure that our conversation will not be heard from unwanted ears yes." hearing their very old friend voice with calmness put some of the guest at ease and took away some of the tense air.

" If you say so Nana but it never hurts to be too careful right?" closing his eyes the man leaned slightly against the end of the sofa next a woman with brown hair and brown eyes who had a smile on her lips.

"Says the man that nearly got his hand blown off last week and whose motto is to live life to the fullest no matter the risk. I'm very glad that our little girl takes after me instead of you and Ed." The woman sighed thinking about her oldest son and all of the craziness he has done as a child.

"Patrick, Laura as much as we would like to listen about you kids we need to stay on topic here."

"Thank you Marco, anyways a while ago our friends contacted me saying that they can be here in the next days or so." looking at everyone in the room charlie saw each of their faces twist with worry, concern, and joy.

"Wait, i thought that if they come through the door to soon they would be closed off and would have to start the whole process over again?" leaning forward Cora's red, brown, and gold dreads falling around her face as her light brown eyes shifted toward her long time friends.

Nodding her head slightly olivia began to play with her ring "We thought the same, but they told us that the energy is draining faster than they thought it would. So they can come way sooner than originally planned which is fantastic news but also means more trouble for everyone here. Julien here can help more with the details then I can."

Hearing her name she straightened up a bit pushing her blonde hair behind her ear a bit. "Well I don't know how much detail I can give but I'll try." taking a big breath she continued "As you all know Eddward was put in the infirmary a couple of days ago for mysteriously passing out after coming back to headquarters right."

Hear some small yes's and yeah's she went on, "because of a 'flirting' mishap I didn't see or hear what had happened only the scream and the aftermath of what went on, but the boys did help fill in some of the blanks. What Eddward, himself told me alarmed me."

"What did he say honey?" reassuringly Nana gave her a small but her old eyes brewed with curiosity and worry.

"He said that he had a dream, a dream he had been having for a while now but it was different than the others. This one was in a forest with orbs of green and blue lights around a clearing but that's not what caught my attention, the that was there creature did." the moment the word left her mouth everyone stilled no one moved or dare make a sound, in that moment something they did not account for was thrown in. An unknown piece has been added.

PEACH CREEK HIGH

"What did you just call me?"

"I said leave him alone you blue haired freak or maybe i should call you the deaf cyclopes instead."

"Hey you can't talk to our sister like that right Lee."

"You got it May. who do you think you are anyways mole face." crossing her arms Lee stood next to her blue haired little sister, looking the intruder over once. 'If this wet noodle thinks he can take us he has another thing coming. Yeah he might look tough with those muscles, but it don't mean anything if he can't swing a punch.'

"First off it's a beauty mark, you would know if the moles on your ass look as good as the one on my face. Second i'm Daniel Washington and i'm helping out a fellow student that does not want, wish, or need your company. So i'm helping him remove the trash since it does not want to remove itself.

If the seven of them didn't have an audience before the did now. Everyone stopped eating, talking, laughing, walking, some even dropped their trays while some either escaped the cafeteria or hid under the tables. While at the eds table the three males mouths hung open slightly in amazement. It was a given rule among every peach creek resident that you do not mess with the kanker sisters. Other than the cul de sac teens only a handful of others knew what the kankers were really capable of.

Marie's eye twitched, then she gave a small chuckle that became insane laughter. "Oh man i'm going to enjoy putting you down like the damn flea ridden dog you are."

"I'd like to see you try smurf reject."

"I would to Marie,"

"Oh hello principle Bell how long have you been there?" May now seeing the 5'6 man stand next to Daniel.

"Well I had just arrived here after your sister threatened another student. Now usually i would take all four of you to my office and punish you but seeing as it is the first week back i'm going to give you the choice to walk away and never provoke each other again or come with me to receive a more fitting punishment.

"What he started-,"

"Of course we were just leaving, come on girls lets go."

Lee and May looked at Marie's retreating back as she walked to the double doors. They soon followed both curious as to why she was so calm. After the doors swung shut the cafeteria went from pause to play in an instant. "Well that went better than I had anticipated. Now I should probably go and move my car if she decides to do something excessive." with that the principal turned and fasted walked out of the double doors.

"Well that was something wasn't it," Edd cleared his throat "Daniel was it? I would like to thank you for assisting us."

"No problem man i'm glad to help out a friend."

"Now hold up you think you can just help us out of a uncomfortable situation, become the kankers number one enemy and expect us to become buddies?" Eddy questioned as he leaned on the forward on the table.

"Um yes I was also hoping that I could sit with you guys too." rubbing his left arm he looked around sheepishly avoiding the three's piercing eyes.

The three companions glanced at one another until they each nodded and looked at daniel. "Take a seat man anyone who can stand up to those crazy chicks is a friend in our books. The names Eddy the big guy is Ed and that's Edd."

"Wait your names are both Ed?" sitting next to Edd, he turned his head between the two.

Giving a small smile as he grabbed the orange off his tray and began to peel it. " No my name is Eddward but i spell it with two D's but everyone just calls me double D."

"Hm cool," a few seconds passed until Daniel opened his mouth again. "So is it ok if I call you DeeDee?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Eddward where are you?" a little boys voice cried out, "Eddward please this isn't funny anymore,Eddward?"**_

 _ **Eddward squeezed his eyes more and covered his small ears tighter, 'leave me alone. You don't understand no one does not mamma, daddy, or you just leave me alone!' screaming in his mind never noticing the little boys voice drawing closer or the shadows moving around his body.**_

 _ **"Eddward? Eddward snap out of it Edd-"**_

"-Ward wake up."

Eddwards eyes snapped opened, then immediately close from the blinding light. Groaning he shielded his eyes with his arm as they began to adjust. "What happened? where am i ?"

"The nurse's office remember we were playing dodge ball during p.e. and some juniors thought it was funny to aim for our heads. One hit you pretty hard in the head than you fell face first to the ground."

Groaning more he move to lay on his side, opening his eyes he looked up to the freckled green eyed man. "Well Eddy did warn me about being fresh meat. What time is it and why aren't you in class?"

Kevin smiled 'same old dork,' "It's 3:39 school let out about an hour ago, you've been out since fourth period dude." his smile grew bigger when edd practically jumped up off the in surprise and alarm.

"What oh lord my classes, my notes, my assignments why did you let me sleep for so long Kevin and why didn't you go to class after bringing me here, you education is in jeopardy just like mine!" Edd's mind began to reel, he could feel his emotions begin to bubble up inside. An image of two angry and disappointed face manifested in his mind.

"Whoa dork don't blow a fuse it's okay it's not like it's the end of the world or something. Plus it's only the first week not a lot of teachers hand things out or give homework so you it's fine." his smile disappearing from his face he moved closer to gaped toothed teen and placed a steady hand on his shaky shoulders.

Tensing up Edd moved his eyes up to stare into emerald like eyes. His shallow like breathes begun to slowly even out, the hurricane of emotion begun to slow down as the two phantom images became nothing more than a memory in the pools of green.

So wrapped up in each other neither noticed the other leaning in or the office door opening.

"Okay Kevin has Eddward woken up yet, his parents will be here oh my." As quick as a whip both teens jumped away from each other, their faces exploding in a deep red blush. "Oh i'm sorry if i was interrupting anything i just wanted to know if Eddward was awake, his parents are coming to pick him up in a few minutes."

"Mother and father are back? They're coming to get me?"the words slowly came out as if he was trying to understand what the words meant.

The earlier moment forgotten as well as the blush on Kevin's face. A face of worry and concern replaced his red face as Edd continued to stay silent. "Hey dork you good,"

"Hm i am alright Kevin thank you for staying here with me while i was unconscious. Also i wanted to ask if you wanted a ride home?" standing up he began to stretch out his bones popping.

Getting up he rubbed the back of his neck his emotions never faltering, but a light blush dusted his cheeks faintly. "Yeah it was no problem i didn't want any more upperclassmen to do something to you while you were knock out. Thanks for letting me stay here with him Mrs. Ford."

"It was no problem i'm glad to help a noble cause"smiling she winked at the red head her eyes gleaming with something Kevin couldn't identify.

"We should go Kevin we can't keep mother and father waiting," grabbing his arm Edd tugged him out of the office towards the school entrance to wait for his parents.

Meanwhile at the Celtic Island

Ding

"Welcome how are you guys?"

"Hey Steve what's up can I get two of my usual for me and this fine piece of ass right here."

"I swear Goldberg i will throw you in a bath of acid if don't stop."

"Oh come on Rave you can't deny it i know that you love me," Nat smirked securing both arms around Raves waist and pulled him towards his body.

Rave scoffed"Yeah i love you as much as i love drinking kerosene and dancing the hokey pokey naked. Now let go of me or i'll give you another cut to match the one i gave you last week."

Dislodging one arm he smiled at Rave "As much as i like the idea of you marking my body i'm afraid i will have to pass on this one love. Next time and maybe you can mark me in a different way that doesn't involve a blade."

Before he could smack the golden eyed man two plates of of burgers and fries appeared in front of them."There you go two of our famous burger with sea salt fries and sour apple lemonade enjoy."

DING

"Welcome have a seat someone will help you in a bit,"

"Hi actually we're looking for Mr and Mrs. Barr are they here yet?"

"No sorry I think they are on their way please take a seat at the bar, while i give the a call."

"Thank you um Grace, come on honey,"the man gently pulling his tired looking wife by the hand, catching before she fell. "I told you not to exsrit yourself too much on the way here."

"I'm fine Ian we needed to get here fast anyway, a bit of exhaustion won't stop me from finding and tearing those two s.o.b's to shreds. Now if will help me to the bar so i can order a nice alcoholic drink that will be swell."

Shaking his head he pick up his wife and sat her down on the stool next Rave. "We will talk about those two later right now a drink sounds nice order me one too i need to make a phone call real quick." kissing her cheek he headed outside.

Blowing out a breathe she looked up at the menu on the wall. "excuse me can i get a mount gay rum hold the coke and a gin and tonic please."

"And some brandy too, if it's not too much trouble...ow James that hurt."

"I'll stop when you stop asking random people for a drink .I'm sorry miss please pay him no attention i think the chemical from his hair dye soaked into his brain."

"It's ok sweetie i don't mind do you want one too."

"Are you offering these kids alcohol Ava?"

"What, no of course not why do you think i'm always doing something wrong?"

"Because i know you and it's you Ava you're always up to something bad."

"Yet you still love me."

"I think he's too scared to not." a gruff voice chuckled behind Ian.

Turning around Ian stared down the larger man."I am not scared of my wife Charlie."

"Yes he is." Ava sounded a smile on her face as she sipped her drink.

Olivia smiled at her husband and friends then turn the two pre-teens."Hello Nathan and Rave i see you've met our friend Ava and her husband Ian. Savanna and Ian Vincent."


End file.
